


on my heart where you're resting your head

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Zuko’s jolted out of the world of SCP - Containment Breach when the sofa dips next to his leg. Then there’s a heavy weight on his body as he pauses the game and lifts his head up to find the top of Sokka’s head in his face.“You okay?” he asks, bemused.Sokka’s hand comes up to flap around vaguely. “M’tired ‘n wanna hug,” he mumbles into Zuko’s chest.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	on my heart where you're resting your head

**Author's Note:**

> day 25 of chemical christmas - heartbeat! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from ‘lights down low’ by max

Zuko’s jolted out of the world of  _ SCP - Containment Breach _ when the sofa dips next to his leg. Then there’s a heavy weight on his body as he pauses the game and lifts his head up to find the top of Sokka’s head in his face.

“You okay?” he asks, bemused.

Sokka’s hand comes up to flap around vaguely. “M’tired ‘n wanna hug,” he mumbles into Zuko’s chest.

“...Can I keep playing?”

Sokka’s nose grinds into Zuko’s chest in a nod. Zuko kisses Sokka’s head and goes back to gaming, arms looped on Sokka’s back. Sokka turns his head to watch the TV.

It’s some time later when Sokka’s hand comes up to pat Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko pauses the game again to look down at him, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Just wanted to say I love you,” says Sokka with a soft smile, chin propped up on Zuko’s chest.

Zuko blinks, though a smile is turning the corners of his lips up. “Has this been prompted by anything?” At Sokka’s shake of his head, he leans forwards to press a kiss to his forehead, completely willing to ignore the sharpness of Sokka’s chin. Zuko grins. “I love you too.”

An unusually serious and sappy Sokka stretches forward to give Zuko a chaste kiss, then settles his head on its side on Zuko’s chest. He falls asleep with Zuko’s steady heartbeat in his ears, their hands clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr! (warning: sideblog)
> 
> zuko: babe let me game  
> (i wanted to describe sokka’s smile as half-melted butter so bad. the cookies have gotten to me)
> 
> this concludes chemical christmas!!!! if you’ve been reading them as they came out, thank you so mf much 4 sticking w me :DD  
> even if not, ty for reading!! i have 2 other wips that ill probably post during the new year so watch out for those. stay safe, sane, and i hope 2021 will be better than 2020 (ง ͠ಥ_ಥ)ง we can do this!!


End file.
